Your Heaven's A Lie
by Aconitum
Summary: Six years after their graduation, Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts as Professors. After alleged homosexual activities, they are suspended from their jobs. This is my first attempt at Slash. Rated M for sexuality and language. 9th chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**AN - **I'm a little nervous about posting this fic...mainly because I suck at writing. If you read this story, please review with anything you liked, didn't like, corrections, anything really. Any, and all comments are appreciated.

**Disclaimer - **Also, I don't own any of the characters; J.K. Rowling owns these superb characters. All I own is the plot....I swear.

**AN - **September 2004 the brief period of time that this fic was on hiatus April 9th '04 - September 17th. '04, I had spent it revising the 7 chapters (as I'm sure you all noticed the many spelling, grammatical, and probably a few continuity errors), and working on the development of a few other fic ideas. The revision for most chapters didn't take too long, but for some it took an eternity. Some parts may have been taken out or added some parts. Read them if you have the time, it won't make much difference in the end.

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter 1  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

Sitting back with his feet up on the teachers desk, hands behind his head and eyes closed, Harry smiled. He kept toying with those two words in his head and laughing silently to himself "Professor Potter". Never would he had dreamed that he would become a teacher for whatever class. He had always set his sights on becoming an Auror or going to play professional Quidditch. But he lacked the grades needed to just train to become an Auror; as for professional Quidditch, he didn't want to do something everyone expected him to do. He still played Quidditch -better than he had ever been, but the excitement and thrill in it, that it once had, was missing ever since he left Hogwarts.

Defense Against The Dark Arts. A teacher. Him. Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived. He opened an eye and peered at the clock hanging just above the door. He closed his eye again as he thought to himself he had another hour or so to be Harry Potter and not Professor Potter.

Sighing slightly, he brought himself to open up his eyes and get up. Walking around the room sliding his hands across each table it came to, he suddenly stopped when it came to an engraving that he had forgotten entirely about....

Six years earlier-

"Mr.Ronald Weasley! Are you paying attention?!" shrieked the current Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher.

"Wha? Huh...oh yea." He said dumbly, not even looking up from his piece of parchment he was drawing on.professor walked over to his desk, took the parchment out from under his hand, crumpled it up and burned it.

"Now pay attention Mr. Weasley or else you will serve detention for a week."to hold down his rage, he took out a new sheet of parchment and scribbled down some notes and started to draw again. No more than ten minutes had passed when the teacher shrieked once more:

"Mr. Weasley, do you have these notes down?"

"Yes Professor." he said in a mocking tone and held up his paper which had drawings all around the border and in the middle sat his notes for the class.

Giving him a stern look, she turned around and started talking as she wrote the notes on the chalk board. Taking this advantage Ron started to carve something in his desk while looking up at the teacher every once in a while to make sure she still had her back turned. As he got more into what he was carving he stopped looking up and stopped just as the Professor turned around and started asking review questions.

Harry wanted to know what Ron had been carving and was craning his neck forwards to try and see what it was. No such luck. After a few moments of trying different angles he could almost see what it was but it was at this moment that the teacher called on Harry for him to answer a review question for their exams (What is one feature of a werewolf that differentiates it from a regular wolf?).

He decided that it would be better that he pay attention since he got that question wrong (If it bites you and you don't turn into a werewolf the next time a full moon's out...it was a regular wolf.) and completely forgot about what Ron was doing.

was the last time Harry was in that classroom.

-Present Day-

took his hand off the engraving and looked down. Almost at once he smiled a small smile. Carved deeply into the wood was:

**-Ron & Hermoine **

**-22-96 till forever-**

Harry laughed at that and thought that if Ron had meant until November 12, 2002 as forever he was absolutely right. He remembered that they got married about a year after graduation. Of course Harry had been Ron's best man, Ginny had been Hermoine's maid of honor and to their surprise, quite a few girls were bridesmaids for Hermoine; no one they had ever seen, people they assumed she grew up with.

Harry remembered being surprised when he saw Viktor Krum there at the wedding sitting and glaring at Ron and even more surprised when he saw that Ron gave him a sarcastic grin and flipped him off. He had to nudge Ron in the ribs to remind him he was at his wedding and not back in fourth year.

looked once more at the date.

'So they had been together for a year in seventh year.' he thought.

laughed once more as he remembered September 22 was Hermoine's birthday and how Ron hadn't had a gift for her on that day....

Seven years ago September 22, 1996-

"Ron would you just shut up?! Alright?! You'll be fine!" Harry said angrily.

For the past hour he was trying to be consoling and a good friend to Ron. That hour had passed and now Harry was beyond anger and on the verge of hitting Ron.

"Yea but what if she says something to me? Or nothing at all?" Ron was now wringing his hands and Harry noticed that his voice was getting increasingly higher and higher and that he was sweating. What kind of person gets this upset about not having a birthday gift for someone? When he saw Ron go white and heard his incoherent mumbling turn into sputtering he turned around and saw that the portrait hole opened and out came Hermione.

"Harry...say it's from both of us." Ron whispered quickly.

"No! I spent weeks looking for these robes for Hermione. It's hard to find any decent robes in her size."

whimpered and slunk down into an armchair.was the first time that he saw Hermione all day. He saw that she was clad in a modest blue dress that came just above the knee instead of the usual jeans and shirt she dressed in on the weekend. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail instead of it being down.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Hermione." Harry said as he handed her gift and kissed her on the cheek.

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything." She said as she already had the wrapping undone and was now opening the box to reveal a silk, very oriental looking, dress robe.

"Oh Harry." she breathed as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" with that she kissed him on the cheek and looked at Ron expectingly.

"So, what did you get me?" She said smiling.sat back to watch and enjoy what was going to unfold right here. didn't seem to notice that the color had returned to Ron's face somewhat and he seemed to have a grin forming on his mouth. walked the short distance to Hermione, kneeled down so that he was face-level with her, and said:

"This is what I give to you." and kissed her.

Whatever Harry had been expecting...it wasn't this. He looked at this astonished and what amazed him even more was that Hermione wasn't resisting. She looked a little hesitant at first, and then gave in. He looked on as their kiss deepened and Ron's hands moved quietly up her dress. She gave a little shriek and grinned as she watched Ron running up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory laughing. After making sure that nobody else but Harry saw her, she ran up after him. He heard a door slam shut just as she dissapeared around the corner and then soon after he heard another slam of a door closing.

Harry didn't know how long he stared at those stairs out of fear. He finally shook out of it and turned his attention to his homework. Almost an hour later just as he was finishing, Hermione came downstairs, very red, giggling and ran up to the girls dormitory.Not really wanting to know what happened in the dorm room but having a good idea of what went on, he completed his homework and went up the familiar stairs and opened the door to reveal Ron's bed curtains wide open, sheets slightly disarray, and in the middle an exhausted but fulfilled looking Ron in his scarlet and gold boxer shorts. He turned to Harry and said

"Whoever said that the first time you shag it isn't all that great was wrong."

Trying to ignore that statement Ron made, he forced a laugh and asked him

"So I'm assuming you guys are together now?"

"You assumed correct. Man, when I kissed her I wasn't expecting to fuck her in the same night. Geez. But yea we're together...not expecting it to last long; s'pose it'll be mainly based on sex and not actual feelings for each other."

"Wa-wa-wait a minute. You think it's going to be based on sex? You've been her friend for nearly six years! People don't sporadically shag their best friends purely for sexual pleasure; you guys have feelings for each other. Whether you two chose to ignore them or not, it won't change the fact that they are there."blushed and muttered a good night to Harry. Before getting ready for bed himself, he said to Ron

"Well...at least you gave her a present."

-Present Day-

Harry sighed at the flood of memories coming back to him. He had another 45 minutes before the little cretins came into his room. He decided to take a walk...something he hadn't done yet....

_Harry's P.O.V._

I walked down to the Quidditch field and sat down in one of the top rows of the stands. I don't know how long I sat there watching as the sky turned from a sea of purples, pinks and blues to a semi darkness and had the wind slightly stinging at my cheek. All I knew was that I was finally home. I got up, ran down to the Quidditch shed, picked up a broom and scoffed. The entire team's broomsticks were no longer assorted and varied with speed; instead they were all Firebolts. Firebolts were a thing of the past now and so slow to comparison of today's newer models. Shaking my head, I climbed atop the broomstick and kicked off the ground. The familiar wind beating on my face, the soaring sensation, being back on the Quidditch field. I imagined myself 11 years old again at my first Quiddtich match; remembering how everything felt right...how I wished that it would never end. For once in 6 years...I felt fulfilled as I continued flying...this is what had been missing all those times. I became lost in my thoughts, my memories to be more exact and drifted subconsciously into the center of the field.

"Scar head! Get off the fucking broom! I need to have it for my first class tomorrow!"

I was jolted out of the memory of Cho and I in a vacant classroom from fifth year and turned to someone who had changed considerably since I last seen him. A gasp escaped my lips that was quite clearly audible.Malfoy's face was no longer boy-ish and rounded, but instead was sharp and had a slight trace of femininity to it. His cold gray eyes, seemed to have died and held none of it's mirthlessness I was so accustomed to; instead they seemed to hold euphoria in the way back. The white-blonde hair that was always plastered to his face now was nearly shoulder length and fell gently around his gaunt face. Remembering back to all seven years that I had attended school with him, he never was that tall. Now I looked upon a man who was slender, easily 5'9", and slightly pissed that I had taken one of his precious Firebolts.

I literally shook myself out of the the new look of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you now deaf as well as stupid? I said get off the fucking broom!!" Malfoy yelled.

"Sorry." I mumbled "....haven't flo-...your first class?" I asked awkwardly in the middle of my sentence.

"Yes...my FIRST CLASS! I'm the new flying instructor and Quidditch Ref."

I allowed myself a lop-sided grin "I'm teaching here too you know."

"Obviously so, otherwise what other business would you have on Hogwarts grounds?"

"To steal your wonderful boxer shorts." I found myself saying.

A look of absolute disgust flitted across his face but quickly faded.

I raised an eyebrow, descended to the ground and jumped off gracefully. Malfoy followed suit.

For a minute we just stared at each other. It took me a minute to finally relies it wasn't the loathing stare he had given me on our final train ride home, or the self pride smirk he would give me during potions. It was a comfortable stare that we both got lost in.

I handed the broom to him with no words said and headed towards to the castle. A brief glance at my watch told me I had just under 20 minutes before the first feast of many started this new school year. I felt a pang of anxiousness...much like the one I had in first year, waiting on that line to be sorted. I was being introduced as a student then to teachers...now I was going to be a teacher introduced to students. Of course Malfoy would be introduced as a new teacher as well...but I somehow doubted that he would be as nervous...or even nervous at all about it.

I turned around only to see Malfoy locking the shed with his wand. I nearly tripped up the steps to the castle but quickly regained balance. A swift look in the great hall told me that they had begun setting up. Since there was nothing else for me to do, I sat down at one of the seats closest to the end and watched the house elves quickly set the long five tables that were dwelling in the enormous room. As the minutes went by, the table began to fill with the other faculty members; Dumbledore and Snape were one of the last to take their places towards the middle of the lengthy table. I looked at Snape and took note that his hair was graying and his eyes too were not as malicious as they once had been.

Another look at my watch told me we had about 5 minutes before the ceremony. One chair remained empty and that was the one standing next to me. Malfoy made his way towards the table unremittingly and snorted in disgust when he saw that the only vacant chair was the one next to me but sat down anyway.

Then...I heard them. I heard teenagers talking. Their questioning voices seemed to ricochet off the stone walls as they made their way towards their rightful tables. Soon after they had all settled down, McGonagall entered with what had to have been several hundred pre-teens. Panicky, anxious, scared pre-teens not quite sure what awaits them. I saw short Professor Flitwick scurry across the floor holding the splintered wooden stool and a patched, frayed battered looking hat which could only be identified as The Sorting hat. The hat opened it's frayed mouth and began to sing it's song; the song that I had heard when I went to Hogwarts in first year. I sighed and before I knew it, the hat had ceased it's chant singing tone being followed by cheers and applause. Then silence put up a marvelous performance afterwards.

McGonagall unrolled a long-winded scroll and the sorting began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be rich.

So kick back, grab a butterbeer and enjoy the next installment of Heaven's A Lie.

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter 2  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

_Draco's P.O.V._

I watched the 11 year olds look all around; curious about what Flitwick had set down, they had stood on their tip-toes and craned their neck forwards. Some muttering about it being **_just_** a dirty old hat echoed off the walls but instantly stopped when a frayed slit that served as the hat's mouth opened and began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I shall tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and __chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The entire room bursted with applause when the hat finished. I being one of them; I listened intently to McGonagall when she began calling out the list of names. I was waiting for one that I would recognize as an offspring of past friends. Then it hit me...of course I wouldn't hear any names I would know of. If anyone I knew had kids they would be -at the maximum- six years old. Sighing I leaned back on my chair and kicked Potter underneath the table. He slowly turned his head, forehead slightly furrowed, and looked at me. I looked back at him with an over-innocent stare until he set his attention back on the sorting. It was near the end when I heard a name that I least expected to hear:

"Weasley, Terry!" McGonagall exclaimed loudly.

For the first time in years, my mouth fell open and watched as a platinum-blonde haired, brown eyed, slim Weasley walked up to the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed upon her head. I literally sat on the edge of my seat, thinking that if her appearance was different then maybe her house would be. I noticed Potter did the same.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed the Sorting Hat.

I didn't watch her get off the stool or run down to her respectful table. I just simply looked at Potter and tried to manage my usual smirk. His eyes just followed the little girl all the way to the Hufflepuff table and rested on her once she sat down. I heard him whisper "It can't be Ron's kid...it just can't be." Apparently thinking that only Ron was capable of producing offspring in that family, it was shit like this that made me question his intelligence. I kicked him again, harder than before which made him jump out of his trance and focus on Dumbledore who had just stood up and silenced the Great Hall.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words: First: I would like to welcome two new members to our staff." he turned and with his hand gestured to Draco.

"Professor Draco Malfoy, as the new Flying teacher and Quidditch Referee; "

Malfoy stood up at the mention of his name, curtly nodded his head and sat back down. Dumbledore did the same hand gesture to Harry when he introduced him as well

"And Professor Harry Potter as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Harry did the same as Malfoy. "First years should keep in mind that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students should remember that as well."

Dumbledore's blue eyes rested on the female version of the Weasley twins at the Ravenclaw table before continuing.

"I remind you that no magic is to be used in between classes in the corridors, due to complaints by the caretaker, Mr.Filch.

In the second week of the term, Quidditch trials will be held. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house teams should contact Professor Malfoy.

With that said, let the feast begin!"

Harry looked around and saw the first years gasp as the food magically appeared. That always brought a smile to his face, no matter how many times it happened. He piled his plate with steak, mashed potatoes and some sausages. Draco feeling not very hungry decided on some soup and filled his goblet up with some pumpkin juice. He spooned some of his soup, brought it to his lips to the scalding hot liquid before dropping his spoon on the table and bringing his hand to his burnt lip.

"Fuck that soup's hot!" He said a little too loudly and caused half of the High Table and several students to look at him. After muttering a sorry, he drank deeply out of his goblet and heard Harry stifle a chortle and say "Smooth move Professor Dipshit". Draco was getting more and more angry at Potter, he smiled sarcastically, grabbed his hair and shoved his face into his potatoes.

"YOU SELF-IMPORTANT LITTLE BASTARD!" Harry screamed after he relished what happened and saw Draco laughing about what he just did. Angry as he was, he took Draco's bowl of hot soup and dropped the contents in his lap. The scalding liquid had an instant effect on the sensitive area of Draco Malfoy.

"YOU ARSEHOLE!" Malfoy screamed as he punched Harry right in the face.

They now had the attention of the entire Hall. Mostly kids who were in first year through sixth year were wondering what happened to cause such a fight between the teachers. Practically all of the seventh year kids (who were in first year when Harry and Draco were in seventh year) knew that Malfoy and Potter never got along therefore they never needed a reason to fight. Just the fact that the other existed during their own life-time was enough of a reason to brawl.

They were now on top of each other, rolling around underneath the table and trying to inflict pain on the other. Draco, who was tired of this, finally decided to put an end to it and kneed Harry in the crotch. Seeing the instant look of pain on his face made him satisfied for a minute until the infamous look of pain on Potter's face was on his. Harry had decided to kick him back to share the pain. Both were back on the floor and individually rolling around. Snape had enough of this and took both of them by the collar and literally dragged them to his office.

Snape was clearly pissed and pacing back and forth while giving each a menacing look.

They both felt like school boys now. Eyes were downcast and both nearly jumped when Snape's loud voice broke the comfort of their silence.

"You two...are not 17 anymore. This type of behavior is no longer tolerated as it once was. What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?! He laughs at you saying the soup is hot and that's a reason to shove his face in his dinner?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Snape was actually yelling at Draco.

"And you! Pouring soup in his lap! I told Dumbledore over and over again it was a bad idea to hire both of you. But no does he listen? He thinks something good will come of this. You two...no more fights. The only way I could ever get you to listen was to take points away. Now that I have lost that weapon, I now rely on the fact that maybe since your jobs are on the line that you will behave. For now I suggest you both get a good night's sleep." He shook his head and left.

A week had passed since the dinner fight and Snape had scolded them. Since then it had been a particularly dull week. Classes ran smoothly for both Draco and Harry who seemed to fall silent whenever the other was near in fear of losing their jobs. It was Wednesday that Malfoy had come into the Great Hall inordinately pissed and then forced a smile when he stopped right in front of Potter.

"Potter can I speak with you for a moment....out.side." He said through clenched teeth. It was more of a statement than a request.

Harry finished off the little bit of egg, got up and followed an exasperated Draco.

_Harry's P.O.V_

"No." Malfoy said quite rigidly.

I blinked "Excuse me?"

"I said no...as in I don't have any feelings for you besides hatred."

He said this as if I knew what the fuck he was talking about.

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"You think you're funny? Placing **_this_** on my night table" he brandished a piece of parchment with red ink in my face "and then denying it the day after?"

"And what is _this_?" I asked snatching the parchment out of his hands and reading it quickly:

_Dearest Draco,_

_ Oh how I've longed to express my love to you. Shadowed by the __sunsets__ dying light, I life a lover's pen to spill my adoration with crimson ink, but the words to express the depth and breadth of my lover are not in sight. I'm assaulted by pangs of the heart and soul, pining endlessly for you. I want only to push back those embattlements that shelter the words and tell you how much I want you. With midnight upon me, I try to reach into my soul, but still nothing comes from my weary pen to express how much I care about you. I could gaze longingly into your beauteous gray eyes. I could dance with you on clouds of silvery white. But still the words rush not to my pen, not a romantic word in sight. Your love is so wonderful and rare; it's bold with a __mischievous__ grin: it's as humble as a lady's maid, and as courageous as a knight. If only I could find the words to make your day bright. The power of your firm kiss can drop me to my knees. We're a portrait of love's perfection for all feasting eyes to see. Still I'm unable to express my amorousness for you, but I'll wait with an anguished heart, in hopes that I've given you a clue. Please let me know if you might just love me too?_

I looked up at a fuming Malfoy and I said the only thing that anyone would have said in that situation.

I pretended to cry.

"OH DRACO! I thought you felt the same! I spent hours on that letter! How could you say that you hate me." I forced a few tears and also held back the laughter that was building up inside me. "You don't mean it! You couldn't! All those years of teasing have to mean _something_!!" I fell to the ground, clutched his robes and inhaled deeply "Even your robes sm- "

"POTTER STOP IT!"

I obeyed and stifled back laughter as I looked at him straight in the eye.

"I know you wrote this letter. I just know it. And pretending that you didn't is just going to get you an ass-kicking. If I receive anymore of these, I'll inform the headmaster."

"First of all, I didn't-."

"Don't you dare say that you didn't write that." he said as he pointed to the letter that was now in my hands.

"Are you saying all this because deep down inside you want it to be from me?" I said slyly.

He didn't answer me, so I just continued to press my luck.

"You say you got it last night? And that leaves a very little time frame for you to wake up, read it and then confront people before me. I mean...you came into the Great Hall late and went directly to me! Whose to say that you didn't write the letter yourself. This could all be planned in your sick little head just to talk to lil ol' me. Draco...I feel so special now."

I turned and walked down the hallway to my classroom. Only 10 minutes remained for breakfast and I had already finished so I figured what's the point? I heard Draco say the beginning of something and then quickly walk off in the direction of the entrance.

I unlocked my door and sat down in my chair re-reading the love letter until when I closed my eyes I could see each loopy red letter. One line was bothering me however:

_I want only to push back those embattlements that shelter the words and tell you how much I want you._

'_Perhaps you do like him.' _He thought unaware of it and then shook himself out of it.

"No...I can't like Malfoy...it's just...not right. I've been with so many girls...." he trailed off.

'_Yet you can't sustain any relationship for a long amount of time._'

"Shut up!" He screeched as he held his head.

'_Oh yea...you don't look_ too _insane right now_.'

Meanwhile, Draco was down in the field setting up the brooms. Like Harry...something about the past conversation was bedeviling him:

_"Are you saying all this because deep down inside you want it to be from me?"_

"Maybe I do want it to be from him." He absentmindedly said aloud before mentally kicking himself for even thinking about that.

'_You're making this situation out to be more than it is you know. He was just teasing...get inside your skin.'_

"Damn you Potter...I hate you."

'_Or are you trying to convince yourself that?_' quipped the little voice inside his head before dissapearing entirely.

"I don't need convincing of a mere fact." He bitterly said to himself.

He looked up just as he had finished setting up the brooms to see the first few students walking out. He sighed, vaguely wondering when he would get around to his drawings that he had been neglecting for the past week.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - **Hermione and Ron start off this chapter...so don't freak out.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them. All I own is the plot.

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter Three  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

"So..." said Ron rolling and tied up the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet for the morning owls.

"So..." repeated Hermione who was busy skimming over an article.

"So, uh...you wanna get something to eat?" he suggested as he finished rolling the morning papers and sat in a chair across from her.

"It's kinda' late to be getting food, don't you think?" She asked not even interested in the very idea.

" 'Mione, it's only quarter to nine."

"That's late to get food for me Ron." Hermione said in an unvarying tone.

Ron sighed and kept trying to think of something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that hung over them. Finally he came up with the most obvious thing to anyone:

"So uh...anything new in your life?"

Hermione looked up at him with a surveying look and eventually decided on something to say.

"Yes...actually...I'm dating someone."

"Again!?"

"Yes Ron...again. That usually happens when your ex keeps interfering with your personal life." She said with an imploring look at him. "Which is why" she continued as she gathered her things "I'm not telling you who it is."

Ron blushed. Everyone knew he hadn't taken the divorce well and that he was still very much in love with Hermione. "Well you know...I get over protective of the ones that I love." He said sheepishly. "Can't you at least give me a little hint?" he pleaded.

It was her turn to sigh as she thought of some impossible hint to give him.

"We all knew him back in Hogwarts."

"Harry." Ron said immediately.

"If it were Harry I would have told you so no."

She watched as Ron stood up in the middle of the small room and looked up at the ceiling while his fingers looked like they were counting and he mouthed unintelligible words.

"What house was he in?" he asked not even stopping his entertain act.

"Slytherin." She said automatically and then literally slapping her forehead.

Trying to keep his revolt down and any images that came with of his Hermione sleeping around with a filthy serpent down and out of his head he asked: "What does he do for a living."

She sighed once more.

"He's a teacher at Hogwarts."

"What class does he teach?" he asked eagerly regaining a normal standing position. He had to do a report there soon on Harry because he got a job there. 'Big whoop' Ron thought.

"That...I'm not telling you....because...."she trailed off

"Because....?"

"Because I think this relationship can work out if you don't intervene." and with that she left immediately, leaving behind a very confused Ron who was slowly drawing the wrong conclusion to Hermione's mystery man.

"Malfoy." he whispered with distaste.

"Draco-I'm-gonna-become-a-fucking-death-eater-Malfoy is screwing my Hermione!! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" For an hour he screamed obscenities before calming down some-what and conjuring up more conclusions. Maybe it was Crabbe? Goyle? Zambini?

"Well..." he said silently to himself "I could ask Harry if Draco is seeing anyone when I go up there for an interview on Saturday."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since their incident outside the Great Hall, each one had been trying to emphasize how much hatred they had for one another. Be it giving Draco a prolonged deep stare that contained what he hoped was hate or stabbing Harry with his fork under the table, they tried to show their abhorrence for one another. They didn't want to give away the fact that they had both been contemplating their own sexuality ever since the flagitious love letter.

It was Friday night and Harry had received a letter from both Ron and Hermione. Hermione had been going on about this wonderful guy she had met and was now shagging on a daily basis (although not worded quite that way) and how she thinks their relationship might work out if Ron doesn't know who it is. Ron's letter was mainly him complaining about Hermione's mystery man and at the very bottom was a vague reference to his interviewing him on Saturday...tomorrow actually.

Harry shook his head dreading for the day to come.

His interview with Ron came sooner than he would have liked. Ron after many years of friendship was still his undisputed best friend. But even still it didn't stop him from dreading his arrival.

_Harry's P.O.V._

From the moment Ron arrived, he kept bitching about Hermione not trusting him with the identity of her new boyfriend.

"Well you can't really blame her Ron." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I only followed her on her first date after the divorce!"

"You mean you stalked all her dates, beat them to a bloody pulp, and would threaten them that if they ever set foot near Hermione ever again. That you would make _Avada Kedavra _seem like a gift."

"Well...I'm -"

" 'over-protective of the ones that I love' " I finished for him and gave him an un-amused stare.

For an hour we discussed why he shouldn't be trusted. Not so much as discussed as it was an argument. He was finally bored of me proving him wrong so he got down to why he was here...to interview me. He took out a piece of parchment and a bright red quick notes quill.

"Don't worry." Ron said catching my look. "It isn't like that acid green one Rita had." he told me as he balanced the quill on the parchment. "So...onto the first question: Why did you decide to teach Harry?"

"I had nothing better to do." I said looking at the red quill jot down that I love children and helping them learn would be a great experience.

"Did you pick Defense Against The Dark Arts because of your overwhelming experience in that field?"

"That and the fact that I wanted to see if I could last one year as a teacher for D.A.D.A." I finished with a smile.

"Does it bother you that your school boy enemy, Draco Malfoy, has also decided to teach here?"

Surprisingly...I hesitated before answering that question.

"No...it doesn't bother me that Malfoy teaches here." I must admit...seeing Ron look that shocked was amusing for a while...but it probably never would compete with the one that had crawled across my face. Utter shock and confused had settled on mine and that probably confused Ron even more.

The interview carried on very well and was over soon after the Malfoy question. Ron had a few minutes before he had to return to the Daily Prophet, so we walked around the hallways and talked for a bit. Namely about Hermione which ended when I suggested that he find someone else.

"You never know...it may make her envious." I said knowing that it would never work. From the letters she had written, this relationship seemed pretty serious.

"Yea maybe your right. It could work."

We continued our walk in silence until we saw Malfoy himself, staring out of one of the many windows that were on that floor. He was watching the kids on the Qudditch course flying around on broomsticks until Ron made a blatant insult that made Malfoy turn around. Being Malfoy he made a retort that I personally thought was lacking in his usual cynicism.

"Aw Potter, your big boyfriend is back at Hogwarts...I'll leave you two alone now."

What I thought was odd was that there was no smirk dancing on his face and the insult sounded like it was more serious than it was teasing.

Ron who was looking after him as he walked away asked me: "Is Malfoy seeing anyone?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question before answering.

"No...he's not."

Confusion clouded my thoughts as I saw a look of relief pass over his face and he said quickly that he would keep in touch and walked swiftly downstairs. He kept me wondering if he liked Malfoy. After a few minutes of standing there, I shook it off with "Nah...not after all these years." but I couldn't help myself, as I felt a little competitive thinking that Ron might like Malfoy.

_Draco's P.O.V._

"Oh Harry." I breathed as I feel forward and onto his lips. A slight moan escaped my own as his tongue slipped past my own lips and caressed the roof of my mouth. It was then that our tongues intertwined and I felt hands that were not my own feeling their way below my belt. I showed no resistance nor did I want to. I wanted this for so long I heard myself thinking right before I woke up.

It wasn't the wake up I would have expected after a dream like that. I woke up lying on my side and thought why it had to end. Then I relished what my dream was and sat upright and forced myself to throw up. I was slightly disgusted but even more intrigued as where a dream like that might come from.

"Oh yea..." I muttered "The damn love letter." I wondered vaguely where it might have been before grabbing some parchment and a quill. I really didn't have an idea of what I was drawing before it was somewhat complete. It was the kiss that had been in my dream.

'No.' I thought 'It's a girl kissing a guy.' I tried to convince myself, as I was erased the lightning bolt mark from the guy's forehead and made, his hair slightly longer. I meant to throw the picture away but instead I put it on my night table. I finally noticed the owl sitting on my window sill with a letter clenched in it's beak. I tore the letter open and it was so bad that kissing Potter didn't seem so nauseous:

_Drakie, _

_I'm coming up to Hogwarts to see you again. It's been too long. _

_xoxoxoxoxox _

_-Pansy_

I ripped off a piece of the parchment from her letter and wrote:

_OK _

_-DM_

I wasn't going to do anything fancy for a girl that I absolutely hated. The idiot girl had mistaken my ignoring her for shyness and therefore made, what she would like to think of as the first move. I shook my head at the memory and then pushed it out of my head.

I got up and dressed before heading downstairs for a little walk. I stopped while watching a few fifth years fly around the Quidditch course. I wasn't really watching them, I was contemplating when Pansy might come to see me. Then I started arguing with myself about my sexuality until I heard a husky voice call me. "Come one! Come all! To see Malfoy - the amazing bouncing ferret." I turned around to look at Weasley and saw Ha- um...Potter. I said something about the two of them and walked off towards my room. I stopped thinking about Potter and tried to think of when Pansy would be making her appearance back into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **Decided to open this chapter with a little bit of humor.

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill already. Don't sue.

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter Four  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts." found it's way to Harry's mouth. He was surprised that he knew all the words even well after a decade and having only sang it once. Maybe next year he'd suggest they revive it.

"Teach us something please, whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees!" he continued as a smile appeared on his face when the door unlocked and opened to reveal an empty classroom.

He didn't close the door behind him and practically danced over to the desk filled with rolls of parchment that needed to graded.

"Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff." He sung more loudly and spinning around. "For now they're bare and full of air; dead flies and bits of fluff."

Now completely forgetting his reason for coming into his classroom he started to dance for the remainder of the song.

"So teach us things worth knowing." He sang and jumped on top of his desk knocking various papers and instruments that were in the way.

"Bring back what we've forgot." He swung his hips and his hands side to side "Just do your best we'll do the rest ,"

He started to do the snoopy dance for quite some time before he sang the last line

"AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!" finishing he added a "chicka" with his arms wide open as if expecting a hug from an invisible person. He turned around and saw Malfoy in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face before saying:

"Quite honestly Potter, you should teach your students that instead of defense. All you have to do is add tassels to your nipples in order to complete the look of utter horror and confusion to your victims' face, giving them even more of a reason to curse you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Draco screamed at the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT GRABBING ONTO THE HANDLE AND KICKING OFF??!! ARE ALL OF YOU MENTAL??!!"

He had had it with the first years. They couldn't understand anything why their professor was yelling at them. They were two weeks into school and they were still learning how to kick off while remembering to hold on. It was unquestionably common sense...well to most people.

"Watch me for the FIFTH time today." He said malevolently. He strode over to one of the brooms that were unoccupied by one of his dim-witted students and held his left arm over the broomstick.

"UP!" he said viciously.

"Now!" he barked "Notice how when I kick off I have my hands grasping the handle of it firmly." He kicked off and soared into the air. It would have been liberating for him, had it not been his fifth time and because he was teaching a bunch of dolts. He flew swiftly down to the ground and jumped off leaving the broomstick levitating a few feet before it dropped. Almost instantly the kids started yelling at him:

"You're the teacher!"

"You're _supposed_ to know how to do this stuff!"

"We've only just started!"

"It's hard to do!"

Screams like that rose in such a short amount of time that if they had thought of anything different to say to further their idiocy, it was lost in the many combination of words being said by 60 pre-teens. And there was Draco Malfoy...in the middle of the verbal fight...twitching like mad. Finally, a thought occurred to him that hadn't before; and once again the familiar Malfoy smirk was itching at the corners of his mouth and he regained his usual status.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He said lazily.

The commotion seemed to settle a little.

"Twenty from both houses now." He said in the same tone and his smile grew.

The fighting stopped after he had taken 40 points from each house.

"Now...mount your brooms."

They obeyed and held on firmly to their brooms.

"Kick off and make sure your hold on your brooms are firm, 'cause as I'm sure you all know from recent experience" he paused and looked menacingly at all the students "you will fall flat on your arses if you don't." He made one more look around at them all to make sure fear was in their eyes and to see that their knuckles were white from clenching their broomsticks.

'_They're still gonna fuck this up_' he thought right before blowing the whistle.

What happened next was not expected. All of them kicked off perfectly and then started to crash into each other as if the sky had limited amount of space. Wood chips and specs of blood rained down on the silver haired Malfoy and screams of fear and pain were disseminated from the 11 year old idiots.

There was Draco. On the ground. With his eye twitching violently and thinking he could just quit right now. It had begun to rain which wasn't improving his mood on the outlook of things. After a minute or so he was drenched with rain and had vaguely began to contemplate why the idiots controlling the brooms hadn't landed or fallen to their death yet. Every so often there would be an odd flash of lightning which seemed to aggravate him even more.

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed when the umpteenth droplet mixture of rain and blood hit him square on his eye. He took out his wand, pointed it up towards the barrage of children, uttered a spell which resulted in the broomsticks ceasing their levitation and falling to the ground which increased the incessant screaming of children. There was another flash of lightening and they all landed with a soft thud on the rain soaked ground.

"CLASS DISMISSED! IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A SERIOUS INJURY, HOBBLE YOUR WAY TO MADAM POMFREY!"

"But Professor Malfoy...we still have 20 minutes left in the class." said one foolish girl who had a cut just above her eye.

"Oh do we?" He said in a false calm voice and advancing on her. "Okay well then you can either take the 20 minutes to clean up for dinner or you could stand there with your thumb up your arse and try to explain why you and the rest of your classmates ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!!" Another flash of lightening and he turned around and left the crying bunch of kids to their own needs. The way he figured it, if they weren't so stupid this never would have happened...not his fault.

As he neared the steps he swore and furiously wiped the blood from his face and eyes. He wouldn't have minded if it was his own blood, but someone else's was entirely different. He took one last glance over his shoulder to see the first years stumbling around in the rain. He sighed and found a 7th year who was wandering aimlessly around and sent him to go get Madam Pomfrey to help the half-wits outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, another Slytherin was having difficulty teaching. He was just having a hard time concentrating on what needed to be taught. For almost 10 minutes the classroom was deadly quiet; all waiting anxiously for him to finish the sentence he began. Fact was Severus Snape's mind was no longer on potions...but was swimming in the memories of Saturday night's events with a bushy haired witch. A smile that was unknown to most students (as it wasn't the usual sneer they were accustomed to) appeared across Snape's face. After the climax of that night had died in his mind, he started thinking about tonight and what Granger had in store. He went back to his desk -with the unfinished sentence still on the board - and began to sort through the papers for her letter.

"Uh, Professor Snape?" ask a timid third year girl "you didn't finish the notes."

Snape didn't acknowledge the girl's statement and began to re-read Hermione's small loopy handwriting that hid the suggestive themes within it. He had never had such feelings like this for anyone before. He sighed a love-sick sigh and stared at the clock - not really interested in the time though. He was shaken out of his day dream when the students started to ramble incoherently amongst themselves and got progressively louder with each word. He didn't feel like spoiling his mood by yelling at his students and instead allowed this and time looked at the clock to see that they only had 3 minutes left anyway. The bell rang 180 seconds later, the bell rang signifying the end of the class day for Snape and letting the kids know that they could retire for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to the __beginning__ of Draco's Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class_.

Harry had last period free to do what he wished to do. He watched in amusement of Draco gradually losing his temper in front of the first years; it was like a before dinner show that he looked forward to. A thought had occurred to him after Draco had taken off for the fifth time: He should be taking pictures of this. Quickly he brought himself to his feet to snatch the camera on his desk. He positioned himself half hanging out of the window and zoomed in on Draco who had apparently landed and his students were about to take off. Without the flash, Harry took a picture of Malfoy who was about to blow the whistle. He heard the whistle sound and watched as the the first years crashing into each other. He started laughing and looked through his camera lens to see Draco's face which was twisted into unmistakable fury. He put the flash on because it had gotten darker and began to pour. He snapped shot and shot of Draco before he took out his wand. As the children fell down Harry accidently took a picture of Draco with his wand in the air. He tried to get a picture of all the kids laying on the ground with Malfoy yelling at them but he dropped his camera and after distinctly hearing "FUCKING STUPID!" being emitted from Malfoy's mouth he saw the unmistakable flash of his camera go off.

"Shit!" He screamed and ran down hallways and down two flights of stairs to the entrance hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both were rounding the corner they slammed into each other with Harry landing on top of Draco.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter?! Watch where you're fucking going and GET OFF OF ME!" To Draco this scene should have been lived in slow motion because that's how he felt. Another thing he felt was a familiar flow of blood rushing to a part that it should not have been. The thought 'this can't be happening' ran a marathon through his head. Angry and horrified at what was happening, he punched Potter in his face to get out from underneath him. Little did he know that this would result in more physical contact with Harry. As he was standing up Harry jumped on him and brought him down yet again onto his front where he was casted into even more pain. Soon Draco was fighting back and a series of punches were thrown but rarely hit one another. As their fight ended Draco was on top of Harry and had attempted to perform a full body curse but it only worked up to Harry's waist. Draco tried to ignore his ever-growing erection -and hoped that Harry wouldn't notice- but he couldn't pass up the fact to tease Potter.

"Ha, looks like the tables are turned Potter. What are you going to do now?" He was barely an inch away from Harry and was smiling that signature Malfoy smile. Harry did the first thing that came to his mind: He bit Malfoy the first place where his teeth struck. He vaguely remembered something hard poking him during this event and thought nothing of it. He proceeded to sink his teeth into the flesh and felt the warmth of blood trickle into his mouth and heard the girlish shriek of Malfoy before he stopped. Sitting up and running his finger along his mouth to get any of the blood off, he saw where his teeth had landed. It was Malfoy's neck. Draco was touching his neck softly and withdrew his fingers to see a few specs of blood on them but hadn't seen the reddish mark that was forming quickly on the base of his neck. Harry was glad that his inflicting pain of Draco now had a mark; it would later hit him that he had given Draco an uncertified and unwanted hickey. But for the moment he was proud as he watched Malfoy shriek with his hand at his neck and run towards his office in the dungeons. Almost forgetting that he had wandered downstairs for his dropped camera he rushed outside where it was nearly pitch dark and pouring rain.

"Grreeeeeaaaat" He said simply. He got out his wand and muttered lumos which provided a weak light against the dark oblivion but he figured it was better than nothing. For nearly an hour he stumbled around the Hogwarts grounds near his classroom hoping for any sign of his camera. He became lost in memories of Colin Creevey and his infamous photography when the crushing of a very expensive camera was heard and felt. He looked down and saw the lens crushed and the actual camera part dented and slightly squashed.

"Reparo?" he said hopefully. He watched the camera repair itself with the aid of magic and hoped that the same worked for his pictures. It was almost 8 when he reached the entrance hall and he had a sudden thought of "Filch'll kill me if he finds me wandering the halls this late at night." when he remembered that he now had access to anywhere because of him being a teacher. Relief ran through him and he slowed his pace a bit. He came to his own personal quarters, shut and locked the door and went into his own little dark room so he could develop the film.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his way to the dungeons, Draco bumped into the jutting stone walls, mentally blinded by the fact that Potter -of ALL people- had turned him on...and then gave him a hickey! Trying to ignore that his pants were uncomfortably tight he ran the few feet to his personal chambers, flung open the door, locked it, turned around and shrieked once more.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **I'm sorry this has taken a month to produce. I had this chapter already to be posted and then I re-read it and took out some major things that I didn't like, added some parts where I had to take out minor things and then I didn't like it anymore and I re-wrote the entire chapter which took about a week. Don't worry kids...there is a method to my madness.

In answer to Claimed's comment,- I guess since I'm american and all and it's more prominent- It just seems like Brits say fucking as 'facking' (or maybe it's just my mind at 3 in the morning) but yeah...I just think it's sexy .

Okay Pansy is obviously making her appearance in this chapter. It might be confusing...but I'll try to make it not so. I'm truly sorry if this confuses anyone (I have a tendency for doing that). /

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any of this, 'cept the plot.

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter Five  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

_Draco's P.O.V._

I don't remember what exactly went through my head as I stared at her, mouth a gape, thinking why she was here. All I remember doing in those few eternal moments was subconsciously getting my wand and pointing it at her. I didn't allow the voice of common sense to seep through my brain...no...not this time. I had listened to that voice for far too long.

"You." I snarled "What are you doing here.?"

She obviously wasn't sensing the formidable air or else she would have fled. But as she didn't, she spoke in a perky love filled tone.

"I came here to see you Drakie. I know you got my note." She smiled and tried to rise gracefully to her feet. It was the first time I had noticed what she was wearing; My old seventh year robes; all tattered and torn. Soil stains still littered it and to say that blood wasn't on it would be a lie. Needless to say the scene made me sick.

I was only able to stare at her; confused and disgusted.

"Drakie...don't you remember, when you gave me these robes?" She asked in a soft voice but it was laced with a tone that I had never heard before. She acted like she were reminiscing something long since passed, but really, she was mental. She brought part of the decrepit fabric to her cheek and rubbed against it like a child would with their love-worn stuffed animal. I stared in disbelief.

"I gave those robes to you to throw out after a failed attempt in Herbology. I didn't give them to you to keep you psychopath." I wanted to shout it, but I couldn't. All my energy was now feeding my fear; anger quickly melted away and all that was left was the soft monotones of my voice spoken in a barley audible whisper.

"Now now Drakie...you don't mean that." She was now getting closer. "You gave them to me to keep...and I was foolish in Herbology." I stood shell- shocked. Afraid to move and afraid to speak. As she drew nearer and wrapped her arms around my neck I finally found my voice.

"I mean every word of it Pansy. And if that were the case then why didn't you just wash the stains that you so carelessly got on my robes?"

"Because...." She smiled a sly smile and slid her hands down to my waist and back up again.

"Because...?" I asked not even interested in what answer she had for me.

"Because I love you." With that she kissed me full on the lips. It was something I thought I would never have to re-live again after seventh year. Her breath -if anything- had changed from worse to horrendous and it didn't surprise me that she still managed to slobber all over my face in an attempt to turn me on. I didn't kiss her back and I shoved the anorexic pug faced bitch off of me.

As usual she didn't back down.

She once again put her arms around me but didn't kiss me.

"Get your scaly arms off of me." I said as coldly as I could. I pushed her once again and she came crawling back. So I accepted it; I stood still while she tried to mold her body around mine.

"Remember when we were back in 7th year...when we were in love?" she ended with a sigh and rested her head on my shoulder while gently rocking back and forth.

"'We' were never in love Pansy. You had a psychotic crush on me and I hated you. The only reason why I put up with you was because my father still controlled me. Now that I'm out of reach from his hand, I can do as I please. So Pansy" I pushed her away from me again and looked her straight in the eye "get out of my life and never come back into it again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been in his dark room developing his film. He looked at the first picture that had developed: Draco blowing on his whistle. Harry laughed as the Draco in the picture blew on the whistle which made no noise and mouth something that looked like 'goddamn it'. Another picture had developed and this made him laugh even harder.Draco was yelling at his students. He was so accustomed to seeing Draco's face so pale that it was humorous to see it red and twisted into fury. He was about to see what the other picture was when he heard a girlish scream from across his hall.

'_Malfoy's room_.' He thought.

He hurried out of his room and when he was about to open Draco's door he remembered his wand and ran back to retrieve it. Upon his second arrival of Malfoy's door he stopped and listened to make sure he wasn't intruding on something.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU WANT TO END OUT RELATIONSHIP!_"

"_OH PANSY DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF! THERE WASN'T A RELATIONSHIP TO BEGIN WITH OR FOR ME TO CHEAT ON YOU FOR THAT MATTER!_"

There was a loud 'clunk' sound, the screaming of a male followed and the insane laughter of Pansy Parkinson.

He went in and just barely missed a vase being thrown and shattered on the wall behind him.

"HARRY!" Draco never thought that he would be happy to see him and a small smile began to play upon his lips.

Harry looked in horror at what happened. Draco was lying on the floor in a small pool of his own blood that was slowly gathering more of the thick, dark liquid. He was about to look to see where his wand went when he saw Pansy emerge from behind Draco's dresser, twirling Draco's wand in her hands.

"Pansy...what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just knocking some sense into my boyfriend here. He seems to be under the impression that we've broken up." she smiled psychotic ally.

"Well why don't you put the wand down? I mean look at him. He's in no condition to fight back."

"Oh yes well...you see. You are in a condition to fight me. So..." with that she hit him with a leg locking curse.

Harry fell down and his wand rolled out of his hand and across the floor, stopping at Pansy's feet.

"Oh thank you Harry." She bent down to pick it up "It's been so long since I've had a wand. The Ministry broke my wand after misuse of magic." She said in Harry's direction. She turned around to talk to Draco.

"You know Draco, we could've had a beautiful relationship if you just cooperated. But you didn't."

Draco was in no mood to argue back. He was getting painfully dizzy from the amount of blood loss.

"So that only leaves me with one choice." She took out Draco's wand and failed to notice the sounds of Harry crawling on his belly across the floor towards her.

Pansy started cackling like the witch she was and said mirth fully "Have you ever heard that expression "Impaled upon your own sword" my dear Drakie?"

Draco nodded and his eyes widened as he slowly figured out what she was going to do.

"It means that the bastard caused his own death with his own weapons." She said angrily "and you unfortunately have."

She stood up and all poor Draco could do was shake his head vehemently.

"Good-bye Draco." She added a small laugh at the end and raised Draco's wand.

"_Avada Ked_-FUCK!"

Harry had hit her in the back of the knees causing her to fall down onto the stone floor and releasing both wands. One had dropped to the floor next to her and the second one simply rolled under Draco's bed.

She turned around to see Harry smiling as he grabbed his wand. She scurried across the room and under Draco's bed to get his wand. When she found it she turned around.

"So? You just had to get involved between me and Drakie now didn't you? So I think I'll kill you first." She raised her wand.

Harry looked at her and said darkly "You think that's wise? I survived it when Voldemort tried it. What makes you think that you can kill me? The most it'll do is add another scar...perhaps over-lapping this one" he traced his thin scar on his forehead with his finger "so it'll form a big ol' 'x' on my forehead."

She hesitated a second too long and Harry took that moment to say a few choice words and have ropes spring from his wand and wrap tightly around Pansy. She dropped the wand which once again rolled under Draco's bed.

"_Silencio_." Harry said. He turned towards Draco and from his wand poured a blue light that went into his wound -causing Draco to flinch a bit, both of them watched as the skin sealed up and a blue light danced around the wound before disappearing entirely.

"It's only temporary...it'll last for about an hour or so." He said, his eyes still on Draco's lower abdomen. He could feel Pansy's leg locker curse wearing off and tried to stand up. He was successful but still felt a little wobbly. He held his hand out to Draco who accepted and helped him to his feet and fell back down.

"I don't suppose you can walk?"

"No." Draco whispered slightly dazed.

"Do you have a problem with me carrying you?"

Draco shook his head. Talking took too much energy. Harry lifted the Slytherin up and was surprised at how light he was.After locking the door with multiple locking spells to make sure that Pansy was secure in there he carried Draco to the Infirmary and set him down on one of the beds.

"Oh Merlin! What have you boys been doing?!" Madame Pomfrey had shouted.

Draco had begun to bleed again. The spell didn't last as long as Harry had thought it would.

"We didn't do anything. Pansy came to visit Malfoy and went mental."

She shook her head in disbelief and cured the injured Malfoy in a few minutes and rubbed a lotion on his wound.

"You'll have to stay here for the night Mr. Malfoy." She walked away muttering darkly.

"Where's Pansy?" Draco had whispered at once.

"She's locked in your room. I'll get her out of there right now."

'_My pictures! Shit...their probably __destroyed__ by now._'

Draco sat up almost at once and howled in pain "No! Please don't leave me. Get Dobby to do it."

Harry was surprised at this sudden change in character.

"Dra-...Malfoy, I'll be back soon. I promise."

Draco seemed to relax a little bit and layed back down.

After almost an hour of questioning and interrogation, Pansy was finally taken away by the dementors to be taken to Azkaban. Harry couldn't help but smile. He went to his room and cleaned up his dark room, throwing out the useless pictures. He went back to the infirmary where it had darkened considerably and Draco was laying in bed looking vacantly outside the window which now displayed the field being showered with rain.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of Harry's mouth.

"Why?" Draco asked still in his trance.

"For being back so late?" He suggested as he sat down next to Draco's bed.

Draco turned around to face his savior and grinned. "It's alright."

They sat there for the nest hour talking about their progress in their teaching classes and laughed at each other's 'stupid student moments' in their classes. It was an odd sight to see to those that knew about the Malfoy/Potter history. But at that moment they didn't care about their reputations as they did in their Hogwarts years. Their conversation progressed into their personal lives and their childhoods. They were surprised at how similar they had been as children which made the conversation more interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

It was well past 2 in the morning when it happened. Harry had said that he better go to bed if her were to teach in the morning and went to stand up. His shirt had gotten caught on the wooden chair and caused him to fall forward onto Malfoy. Their lips had touched briefly. And as Harry was trying to get up Draco wouldn't let him and deepened their kiss. Harry broke it and made a turn to leave when he came face to face with Snape.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked Snape.

"Oh I could ask you the same thing. I thought Draco would be interested in knowing that Pansy is now safely in Azkaban." He raised an eyebrow and looked as if he were to be sick. The thought of James' Potter's son and Lucius Malfoy's son - his favourite student - snogging was enough to make him sick.

"Well thank fucking Merlin that she is. Fucking nutter she is." He shivered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Harry awoke the next morning in the same chair he had been conversing with Draco in....the words 'did we?' ran through his mind. It took him a few minutes to realize that Draco was awake and staring -very creepily- at Harry. This soon turned into a staring contest and it was still going on when Professor Severus Snape came in. He was smiling. Quite unlike Snape to do.

Snape stood a few feet away from his competing former students.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Harry blinked and went slightly red remembering what Snape had intruded on last night.

"AH-HA! I WIN POTTER! YES!" Draco was overjoyed that he had finally beaten Harry at something. It didn't matter at how minor the completion was. The fact that he had beat Harry was enough to bask in glory.

Snape's smile -if possible- widened and Harry got even more creeped out.

"Well I just thought that you would like to know that Pansy is in Azkaban this very moment. I would have told you this last night but you were sleeping and I thought it best to let you rest."

"Ooo a rhyme!" Draco was very much energetic. "But thank Merlin that she is in Azkaban...fucking-"

"Nutter she is." Harry finished for Draco smiling very widely.

Malfoy and Snape both looked at Harry who was smiling greatly

Harry got up and turned around.

"What day is it?"

"It's Sunday Harry." replied Snape.

"Alright that's good. I thought it was Monday. Hm."

He walked out of the infirmary and went to his chambers where he gathered his clothes for a shower. He walked down to the faculty bathrooms and went for the shower at the very end. He started up the water and for a moment he had thought-less thoughts as the water had races down his body. He began to wash himself and he remembered that he was still smiling greatly at the fact that it had all been a dream. The kiss and the informing of Pansy had been but a dream.

'_Just a sweet dream..._' he thought. His smile faltered.

"I'm smiling so I'm happy about it." He silently thanked that he was alone.

'_...then why do I feel so empty and dissapointed?_'

He stopped washing himself almost instantly.

'_...just realize something Harry?_' The cynical side of his voice had returned. '_Need help realising what it is? It's a silver-haired Slytherin that you wish you had kissed last night._'

The voice left him alone and Harry began washing himself slowly now.

"I like Draco." He breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - **I combined Chapter 5 and the short Chapter 6 to make and full 6th chapter.

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing ('cept the plot). Now shut up and read. P

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter 6  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

For a week Harry avoided Draco's eyes. Draco had been trying to get a moment alone with Harry so that he could thank him. He had thought about saying it in a letter. But he decided against it because he wanted to thank him in person.

Harry had been locking himself up in his chambers contemplating what he should do. His sexual orientation was no longer a mystery: He was gay. He began to stop giving out assignments that would be graded. Any homework that he had given out, was gone over in class which took an entire period anyway so he got out of teaching that week; and he was grateful for that. Very.

Of all people, he had developed a crush on Draco Malfoy. A man he had thought he hated all his life. He was torn between his hatred and his love. Like a school boy, he wanted him to like him back so they could develop a successful relationship. Yet it was...a guy. A GUY. He didn't, he couldn't. It was too much for this man who had endured too much in his young life.

"Funny." He said to himself "You faced Voldemort almost every year in Hogwarts and you hardly ever cried. Now you cry over a GUY."

He grabbed the pictures of Draco that lay under his pillow and stared at them. No longer were they humorous. They held his beauty for those moments, and Harry was appreciative for that. His fingers lovingly touched the moving figment of Draco when he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly put the pictures back under his pillow and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"Yes?" He croaked. He cleared his voice and said again "Yes?" in a more normal tone.

There was a hesitation and then the shadow of the person entered the room; Harry knew who it was at once before the silver mass of hair could be seen.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked burying his face into his pillow that hid the pictures.

"I...I just wanted to thank you...for saving my life."

Harry faced him and went very red.

"It...it was nothing Malfoy. Think nothing of it."

Draco looked incredulous.

"How can you lay there and say that?! You saved my life from that mental case and you just act like it's nothing!"

"I'm sorry." He replied meaning it.

"Also..." he trailed off hesitantly "...I want to know why you've been moody all week. You've hardly shown up at any meals and I'm not the only one that's worried. Some of the staff and students are also worried. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why should you get worried over me?" He cried defensively for no reason. "WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN FUCKING HEART MALFOY??! I'm your fucking enemy. I put your dear old daddy in jail. You hate me. I hate you. Now get the fuck out of here."

"I don't hate you Harry and I never did." Draco said at once. "'Strongly dislike' is the phrase I would have used in our school days. Now I'm not sure what I would use."

Harry looked at him and held back tears and looked away.

Draco was alarmed at what he was seeing.

"Draco it was a fluke that I saved your life and nothing more. Don't get all excited about it. You could have saved yourself."

Draco could tell by Harry's voice that he was starting to cry. Now he had to know what was wrong. Blame Narcissa for his nosy habits.

"No I couldn't have Harry. And you know it."

He was speaking so gently thinking that if he spoke too loudly it would shatter the man's fragile build.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He whispered it so softly that the sincerity in his voice seemed overdone and almost mocking.

Harry was slightly taken back at the use of his first name coming from Draco's mouth. He soon got over it and replied nastily.

"It's none of your business _Malfoy_." He stressed his surname as if to remind Draco that they were still on last name basis. But this sudden change in the once friendly atmosphere brought out the old Draco.

"You know Potter," He sneered "for once I'm trying to ignore my father's voice and be my own person. I'm trying to push aside our schoolboy quarrels and be an adult about all of this. I'm trying to do what I spent those seven years in Hogwarts doing: I'm trying to be your friend."

A ringing silence followed the second he stopped talking. It was deafening to him. In Harry's mind all that was heard was the words echoing in no specific order in his head.

'_friend...trying...your.......Malfoy...friend_'

He shook his head. His mind quickly went back 12 years...to when he was on the train going to Hogwarts for the first time:

_"Is it true?" Draco had said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

_"Yes," he had said. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were __thickest__ and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they had looked like bodyguards._

_ "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where he was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron had given a slight cough, which had been hiding a snigger. Malfoy had looked at him._

_ "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."_

_ He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

Harry pushed aside that memory. It had never pained him before to think back on it. But for some reason it did now. Draco had offered his hand in a friendly gesture and he had flat out refused all because Ron -a boy he barely knew at the time- had laughed. He wondered briefly if he had accepted Draco's hand to shake, then would he had been in Slytherin?

Before he could dwell more on what could have been, his thought was quickly averted with what was in front of him: a silver-haired Slytherin. His gray eyes held fury mingled with warmth. He was shaking so fiercely that his carefully arranged hair fell from it's place and allowed a fringe of his hair to partially obscure his view.

Harry felt a tightening in his chest.

His eyes wound down his neck and focused on the reddish spot on his neck and rested briefly on the unintentional hickey bestowed upon Draco almost a week ago. It had begun to fade away but it still gave Harry an unnatural satisfaction whenever he heard a nasty comment directed at Malfoy about it; be it student or faculty member. His wandering eyes dropped down to the skin tight gray t-shirt Draco was wearing that proudly showed every detail of muscle; It was almost like a second skin on the Malfoy's torso.

Having a feeling of reluctance to lift his eyes away from the young Malfoy's body he asked a question.

"So what you're saying is that you care about me?" he hastily added "as a friend?"

Slightly surprised at Harry's calm voice breaking the silence he answered.

"Yes Harry...I do."

They were now only a foot apart staring intently at each other. This second silence allowed Draco to have his turn to look over the enticing Gryffindor.

His raven-black hair showed visible attempts of trying to be tamed but it proved to be unsuccessful. A bit had fallen into his eyes.

'_Those eyes..._'

Through Draco's chapped lips escaped a small but audible moan.

Those emerald eyes that had looked upon him lustfully and lovingly in his dreams. He could stare into those eyes of his for an eternity. He mentally made a trail down to his chest where through the clingy red shirt he could see his body tone. He was about to survey him more but it was interrupted by Harry's deep voice.

"So..you want to be my friend?" He asked vacantly. He started taking a few steps towards Draco.

"Yes Harry...I do." He repeated and took a few steps in Harry's direction.

The space between them had now been closed. They were so close their chests were brushing up against each others. They never thought that they would be this close to another man and be so comfortable but nervous at the same time and especially with someone that all their lives they had been convinced that they hated. All it took to close their small distance was a tiny tilt, a little lean in. Their breath grew deeper as they thought about what could be in a few moments. They wanted to explore the forbidden pleasures that both their families had spoken against for years.

It is well known that Gryffindors have unnatural amounts of courage; in all his years, Harry felt that what he did next was the most lion hearted thing he had ever done.

He leaned in and placed his lips on the surprised Slytherins mouth. The young Malfoy was hesitant to kiss back but quickly did as his wanting to do so, soon overcame him. Harry -being the shorter of the pair- reached up and placed his arms around Draco's neck and tangled his fingers in his soft feeling hair. Draco reached down and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and began to slowly rub Harry's lower back. Soon the innocent kiss deepened and Harry's tongue delved into Draco's mouth, busy caressing the roof of his mouth and exploring. Minutes flew by before Draco got tired of Harry's dominance and fought back fiercely with his own tongue.

Their tongues dueled for a while as Draco slowly back Harry into the nearest wall. When he felt the Gryffindor stop as result of the wall, Draco tore his mouth away from Harry's and began a series of biting down the length of his neck. Harry could do nothing but groan at the painfully pleasurable touch of Draco's teeth on his neck.

"Draco..." Harry was able to finally breathe among all his groans. Draco had now begun to kiss gently on the side of his neck that had endured the bruising bites. Draco now went back to Harry's lips and kissed him harder and with more passion then their first kiss shared. Harry had only started to pry open Draco's mouth with his tongue when someone appeared in the carelessly open doorway.

They didn't notice who it was until the familiar voice filled their ears.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here?"

Ron Weasley was in no way amused at what he had just witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - **Sorry for past and (most likely) future ooc-ness. .

**Disclaimer- **I don't own these characters. Don't sue or else you'll taste my fist.

**Aconitum**

**Chapter 7  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

Draco paced back and forth in his room.

Three days ago he had been making out with Harry. Three days ago an argument had broken out between Ron and him; followed by a short anger ridden argument with Harry. Harry blamed it entirely on Draco.

Both Gryffindors blaming the Slytherin for what had happened and for once they were wrong. At the time it had just been the kissing they were blaming on each other. They didn't realize what would come of it; who would reap the consequences of one's actions and who they would both end up with a permanent distaste for the other.

Three Days Previous.

(a little bit after Ron's initial appearance)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DRACO?!"

Ron was screaming the same things over and over again as if expecting a different answer and was now standing in front of Harry with his arms stretched out wide in an attempt to protect him.

"You know Ron, repeating things over and over again and expecting a different result is known as the act of insanity; something which I'm starting to believe you are."

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE-" he broke off and finished with a disgusted face.

"What? Kissing Harry?" Ron's face -if possible- had gotten even more repulsive. "If you really want to know it was Harry's doing; he started it. And before you start yelling again, let it be known that I am standing, what? Not even three feet away from you? There's no need to yell."

"That's disgusting. A guy kissing another guy. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S MY BEST FRIEND AND...AND... _YOU_!"

"What did I say about yelling, Ronnie? And yes I quite agree that it's disgusting kissing another guy."

"You hypocritical bastard. You were just kissing Harry."

"Yes yes." He dismissed it by waving his hand "Well wouldn't you if there were only teachers like Sprout and McGonagall to look at?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight had continued on for some time between Draco and Ron. It ended finally when Ron left the room shaking his finger threateningly at Draco saying "You'll pay Draco...oh you'll fucking pay."

Little did he know that what he was about to do would affect Harry as well. But he didn't care - Rom felt as though Harry had betrayed him and in that way he wanted to get revenge on him in the worst and quickest way possible. Ron no longer considered Harry a best friend or a friend at all. An acquaintance is all he was and nothing more.

After Ron had left the room, Draco turned around to face Harry. He was having a hard time figuring out if his face was red with embarrassment or with exasperation.

A fight broke out where Harry tried to blame Draco for the event that took place. It was a small fight where words were said that would not take effect until later that evening.

Draco sighed and fell backwards onto his bed. His body ached all over just remembering the incident. And when he remembered the row between Harry and himself he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of anxiousness in his heart.

He turned over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow closer to put his head on. He closed his eyes and held back non-existent tears. He still couldn't believe what Ron had done - how he hadn't given a shit about his best friend's well being as long as he had gotten revenge on him.

Of course it hadn't been long before the entire community knew about their brief encounter; the owls came in the next day with newspapers and magazines with the top story of 'The Boy Who Lived and Lucius Malfoy's son being gay (real pictures on page 18!)' as well as bearing letters of angry parents saying that they didn't want their children being taught by these alleged homosexuals lest it rub off on them.

After an hour of reading his hate-mail, of which everything consisted of the same thing, same empty threats he brought this up to Dumbledore and it was then that he found out just what Ron's intention had been...

------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Draco." Dumbledore had said in his calm but weary voice "But it's out of my hands."

"What are you talking about?! You're the headmaster of Hogwarts! Isn't there at least something you can do to not see it through?! Or or at the very least lessen it?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You of all people know that it is not my decision that counts, but the school boards judgment that actually means something; and unfortunately that's what the people seem to like."

"Can't you make it so that only one of us goes through this? Don't penalize us both for an action only one did."

"Draco, it's not that big a deal; 6 months is all their asking for." Dumbledore looked as though he had said his last words on this subject as his eyes had regained their far away look in them again.

"ALBUS!" Draco still felt a little strange calling his former headmaster by his first name "Who are they going to get to replace us during those 6 months, huh?"

"I have contacts that would be more than happy to take the job offering."

"March! I can't believe that: MARCH! Can't you just make it until December or January?"

"I'm sorry Draco" He said more firmly "There is nothing I can do about this. You'll just have to deal with your suspension."

"And you don't think that they're over-reacting...not even in the slightest?"

"I never said that they were and I never said that they weren't. However, I do believe that they are over-reacting but unfortunately Mr.Malfoy I have no control over what the Ministry plans to do."

"How do you expect that Harry and I get jobs then? No one is going to hire us after all this hype."

Dumbledore had just stared at him over the top of his glasses before Malfoy got what he hadn't said.

"No...no fucking way Dumbledore."

"Here's an application form."

"Dumbledore...no."

"Make sure you give one to Harry and make sure you two are both ready to leave at the end of the week. I wish you both luck."

------------------------------------------------------

His stomach turned over at the very thought of what he was to do for the next 6 months; it wasn't that he minded so much, it was the fact that he knew that no one else would hire him...even for part time. He couldn't believe it. He took the pamphlet off his night table and flipped through it and decided that maybe this wouldn't be too bad of an experience. Hey, it was only for 6 months and he wouldn't be completely alone; Harry had agreed to follow through just so long as Draco did. This made the knot in his stomach loosen just a little as he wouldn't be alone. He threw the pamphlet back onto his table and blew out the candle that resided next to him. Tomorrow would be his and Harry's last day teaching.

Their last day was not as bad as they expected; as usual, hardly anyone showed up, except for four girls in Ravenclaw who seemed to like the idea of the two kissing.

After what seemed like forever, the end of the day came. They would be leaving with the promise of their return in early March.

They hadn't bothered to show up for their last feast; they both knew it would be pointless to sit there while murmurs and lies circle around them and be caught in an inescapable trap of stares every which way they turned.

They were in their rooms, alone, packing silently thinking about what they were to do. Harry - who moved out of the Dursley's house as soon as he was legal, offered Draco to share his flat as Narcissa would never allow Draco to live with him after all this media bullshit. Draco accepted, but told Harry that when he found another place that he would move in there. Harry - though disappointed at Draco's decision, agreed it was for the best if they found separate places to live for the duration of their suspension.

After Draco was finished packing, flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. It was at this point that Draco's mind kept going back and re-living the kiss; it was pure bliss. How he wished he had locked that door.

He sat straight up and heard a knocking at his door.

"Draco? The carriage is waiting out front. It's time to go." Harry said softly through the door.

"Ye-yea...I'll be down in a minute; just got to pack a few more things."

"Okay, just be quick about it." and with that he heard Harry's footsteps echoing lightly away from his door until all he heard was the tension in his room.

He wouldn't be able to last 6 months alone with Harry in a flat in London...he just couldn't.

"Hm...maybe Tom has a room that I could rent for a few months." He mused to himself as he grabbed his suitcase, took one last look around and headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - **I don't own these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. ;-)

**A/N - **Alrighty. I have decided that I WILL continue this story. I have revised the previous 7 chapters, because I got tired of looking at all the spelling errors, and took out a few parts, added some etc. They're not major edits, so you don't have to go back and read it all again. Enjoy this chapter. I know that this chapter doesn't really contain anything of Slashy Goodness - this was more so for me to get back into writing this, so expect more of the SG in chapter 9 which is due between the end of September and middle October.

**-Aconitum**

**Chapter 8  
**

**  
**

**  
**

"Draco, when are you going to get off that couch and get a fucking job? And stop that! You're stinking up the place!"

Harry was irritable and angry that Draco had done nothing for the 2 weeks of their unemployment, save sitting on the couch, chain-smoking and watching sappy muggle romance films. He had just finished a cigarette and was about to light another one when Harry had yelled at him.

"Hey! Lighten the fuck up, will ya?" He lit his cigarette with the tip of his wand and inhaled deeply before removing it to speak to his flat-mate. "And between the money, the both of us have, well we could live like kings for the rest of our lives... or close to it." he added as he once again got distracted by the characters on the screen of the television and put the cigarette back into his mouth.

"About three or four years Draco, before the well would run dry; that's hardly the rest of our lives."

Draco blew a thin line of smoke. "It is for me." he sighed and leaned forward to tap the collecting pile of ash on the end of his cigarette into the star shaped ash tray on the table in front of him. "My point is, we don't _have_ to get jobs for the 6 months we're unemployed." He returned it to his mouth and turned the volume up on the television signaling that he was done with this routine argument with Harry.

Harry, having enough of the smell of nicotine and the fact that he viewed smoking as a disgusting habit, reached over and pulled it out of Draco's mouth."I would like to reserve that money for the time when it's a real emergency."

"What the fuck?!" He looked incredulously at him, before pulling a fresh stick out of a fairly new pack.

"Don't you get the point?!" He yelled at him and took both the pack and cigarette and chucked them across the room. He gripped the back of the couch and leaned menacingly into Draco's face. "Get. Off. This. Couch. And. Find. A. Bloody. Job." He said through gritted teeth to keep himself from yelling again.

"Well why don't _you_ get a fucking job then?" He asked and threw the remote at him. "Or apply for the job that Dumbledore gave us? Hm?"

"I really don't think either of us would want to ruin our lives any further by sinking THAT low when there are plenty of muggle jobs to apply for."

"Oh and what was the job Dumbledore suggested we do? Hm? 'Cause I think it would be sinking lower than rock bottom if we applied for a muggle job."

"We LIVE in a muggle area. So if would make sense if we APPLIED for a muggle job to get muggle money." Harry was on the verge of hitting Draco. "Besides, you seem to like their movies enough, so what would be the problem working for a few of them over the span of 6 months?.And it would be YOU that would be applying. I've already got a job working at a store."

"I don't like their movies.. I watch them because they amuse me." He stated as he started changing the channel every five seconds with a simple flick of his wand.

"Oh really?" he asked, trying to ignore the horrid smell of cigarettes that lingered around Draco "So that wasn't you crying at the end of that ridiculously long movie, Titanic? It wasn't the former Slytherin that's sitting in front of me, sniveling like a bitch with a skinned knee when Rhett left Scarlet? And _don't_ even get me started on how you get at the end of E.T."

"Alright! Alright!" Draco said in an angry, but defeated tone. As he got up, he walked over to the discarded pack of cigarettes, picked them up and flopped onto the other couch opposite the one he previously occupied. He lit another cigarette, picked up the muggle newspaper that was lying next to him and thumbed through the thick pages of it until he came to the Classified section. "Happy?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You're incorrigible." he said before turning off the television and walking out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked

Hermione had heard of the two being suspended from their jobs for alleged homosexual activity, but couldn't help but wonder, who the idiot was, who found them and told the school board. It didn't surprise her in the least when she found out it had been Ron.

"I got Harry and Draco suspended from their jobs."

"I can't believe you Ron! I can't fucking believe you!"

"What? You should have _seen _them. 'Minoe, they were _kissing_ each other. And not just like, a little peck on the cheek. Oh no, there was tongue and... Draco was on Harry and.. ug." He shuddered for a moment before regaining his usual composure "I did the right thing."

"You mean to tell me," she was whispering for fear that she would start screaming again "That you got your best friend suspended for kissing another man?"

"Draco's not a man!" He cried "He's a filthy, disgusting, Slythe-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, grow up! Draco's a man just as much as" she hesitated for a second "you are.You're 23 years old Ron."

"He betrayed me." He said stubbornly.

"Come off it Ron." Hermione scoffed. "Everyone 'betrays' you. There's just no winning with you. You're acting like a 2 year old."

More to himself than to Hermione, Ron added in a dark undertone, "Everyone's out to get me... everyone."

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at Ron. For the past year, he had taken to muttering to himself. Though rather infrequently, it creeped her out when he did it.

"Ron, no one's out to get you." She said calmly. "Especially not Harry."

"HE WAS KISSING DRACO! DRACO'S A SLYTHERIN! A FILTHY DISGUSTING LOW LIFE SLYTHERIN WHO WAS KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Two things; One we're in a public place so please keep your voice down. Two, have you forgotten that_ I'm _dating a Slytherin? Keep in mind that not all Slytherins live up to the tales of horror you and the others seemed to have cooked up around the common room fire back at Hogwarts. And for Merlin's sake, you're _still_ going on with that house rivalry? You're 23 years old, get a grip."

" 'Mione, you don't understand - Malfoy's plotting something... I can sense it."

"Oh yeah Ron." She said rolling her eyes. "He's trying to distract Harry from Quidditch so that Slytherin can get the house cup."

The sarcasm was not lost on Ron, but it might as well have been.

"Yeah, probably something along those lines." He mused to himself again. "That's the way all those foul Slytherins think."

Deciding that it would be best if she left now, while Ron was deep in conversation with himself, she started going through her purse for a few notes to pay for her part of the lunch.

"I have to go." She said in a cutting voice that shattered the trance Ron was in. "I'm meeting someone."

"Oh? Who?" Ron asked as he shoved the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. He knew who she was meeting, he wanted to make sure he was right.

"You know fully well who I'm meeting."

"Who is he anyway?" he asked quickly, hoping she would let it slip.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you."

"It's Draco isn't it?" He said holding back his fury.

"What? No, Ron it-"

"Don't lie. That's why you were so angry. I figured out the clues, they all point to that ex-Death Eater."

"Oh yeah, never mind the fact that my BEST FRIEND was just suspended from his job by my homo-phobic ex-husband, but I'm completely upset that Draco is out of a job for the next 6 months."

"Wait, if it was Draco, then he would be out of a job. Huh? So tell me; what does your precious mystery man do _now_ for a living?" He was practically on top of the spindly coffee table they had been sharing and looking at Hermione with that insane glint in his eye.

"He still teaches at Hogwarts." She said calmly, getting her things together.

"And we knew him when we were there?"

"Mmhm."

"And... he was in ...Slytherin?"

"Yes he was." She got up and started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ron was about to say something, or walk after her, but he felt rooted to his chair. He watched her walk away, her long hair gently swaying back and forth. He watched her until she turned the corner and was gone from his view. He didn't want to think of who the mystery man was; it sickened him to even think about thinking about thinking about it. He ordered himself another coffee which he drank over the course of an hour. After that, he left a few notes on the table and began to walk to his darkened, lonesome apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing the end of October when Draco had finally obtained a job at a local Blockbuster store. I was happy more so that he wasn't coming home with tales of horror nearly every other day from job interviews and short lived jobs than the fact that he actually had a job.

One of the more memorable short lived jobs was when he was a janitor at a local High School. The job was cut short the second day. According to the police report, Draco had taken a 17 year old boy, shoved him in a trash can and pushed the trash can down a flight of stairs. According to Draco, the kid was already in the trash can when he pushed it down the stairs.

I still don't know how he got out of that one.

Another job, that lasted a bit longer than the previous one mentioned, was when he was a tele-marketer. Having been plagued with boredom after the first day or so what with the hang ups and generally no one being interested in whatever insurance he was selling, he decided to make things interesting. From changing his accent and name to things like "Yeah Johnny, I got the stash right here. I had to kill a few cops, no real people, 'cept for Alex, but he was dyin' anyway." and screaming into the phone about how he needed someone to clip his toe nails.

He still hasn't told me what exactly initiated his permanent removal, and I'm quite sure that I don't want to know.

There's quite a list of his job rejections and his reactions, but not enough time to go through all of them. The best thing about this, is that he was now working, and seeing as he loves movies, he hasn't stirred any trouble amongst his co-workers.

This coming Thursday, we both have off. This is going to be fun.

Draco stumbled in the flat somewhere between 3AM and 4AM, pissed as hell. I woke up because he started screaming about something after the distinct sound of the door slamming. I'm not even sure if he was screaming in an attempt to get me into his line of vision; as it was, I could here that he was having an argument with the sofa again. He was so drunk and drenched with the scent of alcohol, that I didn't have to leave my room to get a strong whiff of him.

"Great way to start my day off." Rubbing my eyes in exhaustion I walked out of my room to the site of a shirt-less Draco, standing in front of the sofa with his right hand holding the tattered remains of his shirt.

"I hate this fucking thing." He said, shaking the hand holding the shirt rags, before collapsing entirely on the floor.

"Shit." I ran my fingers through my hair, thoroughly annoyed at him.

I knew that he was going be terrible in the morning - but at least he would be in a state for me to start questioning him. Sighing, I picked him up and partially dragged his unconscious form to his bed. I left him on top of the covers and watched as his eyes fluttered open every few minutes and then would slowly close.

I sat down next to him on his bed, and watched him for a while, like I always did when he would got like this. His mass of platinum blonde hair carelessly obscured his face. Without thinking, I saw my right hand reach out and move the soft hair away to have a better view of him. He's the only man that I would have ever said, was beautiful. A slight smile was tugging at the corners of my mouth. He was indeed beautiful.

Time passed by quicker than I had imagined; I could see the dark blue light beginning to seep through the tree branches and spill across the wooden floor. I had almost fallen asleep myself due to the comforting silence, when Draco started thrashing around in his sleep, screaming in a way that was quite unsettling; I reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug to hopefully restrain him in some way. It worked for the most part. He calmed down and fell asleep with his head on my chest. I still had my hands loosely around his waist as he went back to sleep.

The last thought that ran it's way through my mind before I fell asleep, was the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco's P.O.V._

_Mmpf. Stop. Goddamnit fucking stop._

There was something making an unearthly high pitched sound and it felt like someone was taking a needle and sticking it in my temple repeatedly.

_Nng, Fuck, why won't it shut up?_

I wanted to stick out my hand to find something to block out the source of the annoyance, but I couldn't. I couldn't move anything. I heard a voice, though what it said was indistinct.The bed shifted and I heard the wood floor creaking in a familiar way; then something being shut and the sound was no more.

I heard the floor creaking again and the bed bounced a little as something layed down on it. I felt arms wrap themselves haphazardly around my naked torso.

_Who's in the bed with me? Why don't I have my shirt on?_

I heard someone snoring. I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't even open my mouth to make a noise to alert whoever was holding me, that I was awake. I felt sleep dawning on me again, and I let it take me.

I don't think it was long afterwards that I woke up and was able to move my body again. It felt a bit strange at first, like how your hand feels when it's just 'woken up', only for my entire body. Opening my eyes, I could see a mass of raven black hair, slightly covering, a very thin and faded scar.

Before I realized what I was doing, I lifted my left hand to trace his scar. He furrowed his brow a little at my touch and I pulled away, for fear of waking him.

I tried to move, but something was holding me to the spot. It was Harry's arms. Still a bit woozy from last night, and not fully awake to react how I normally would, I smiled a bit at this. I layed back down trying to fall back to sleep, with a new throbbing pain in my temple.

I had begun to fall back into my slumber when my eyes flew open at the revelation of the current situation.

**_Harry's_**_ holding me?! _

I heardhim groan a bit behind me and my eyes widened.

_We didn't... we couldn't have._

I moved my head too quickly, and a familiar painful throb went through it. Without moving too much, I tried to get out of Harry's comfortable embrace. I didn't want to wake him and I didn't want to move too quickly, as I knew both actions would result in myself being in more pain.

My efforts to move to the other side of the bed quickly, were in vain. Harry woke up with a start and screamed which was promptly muffled by the sound of a feather pillow smashing against his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **- I haven't updated this story in a while. Surprise, Surprise. Summer is coming (June 15th is the end of classes, and then a week of NY State Regents begin, pure fucking glee), so with any luck, in between everything else that I hope to accomplish this summer, I won't neglect this fic as much.

**Disclaimer** - The only thing I own is the plot. Don't sue, I'm broke.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Harry, being a light sleeper and also in the middle of a nightmare, woke up with a start when Draco had made an effort to move to the other side of the bed. He woke up start and screamed. Once he did, something orange and hard hit him right in the face. He sat up and looked at Draco who was now sitting up on the other side of the bed, back facing Harry.

"Something wrong Malfoy." The use of the surname between them now was used solely as an indication as to how angry the other one was.

"As a matter of fact Potter, there is." He answered hollowly

"Too bleedin' hung over this lovely Thursday morning? Or is it _because_ it's morning that you're angry?"

"No."

Harry frowned at Draco's tone. If Draco had been annoyed or angry, he would have faced him and given his trademark sneer. But something was bothering him, and he felt inclined to question him. He placed a hand on Draco's milky white shoulder, but it was shrugged off almost immediately.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Harry became even more confused by the tone of Draco's voice - he sounded scared. And even more so, he was shaking slightly. He frowned again, and quickly scanned his mind for anything that might scare the blonde.

'_Everything._' he thought savagely. If a spider scuttled across the floor, no matter how small, he would shriek and run into the next room until Harry killed it. Casting the spider theory aside, he decided to ask the obvious.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't. Touch. Me." he repeated in the same tone.

Figuring it had something to do with last nights events, before or during his drunken stupor, he let go of the thought of touching him and asked.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"Ye-yeah."

"You actually _remember_ last night?" he asked, without hiding his amazement.

"No."

"Then how does this relate to last -"

He suddenly took it all in: a 23 year old male comes out of his drunken splendor with another male holding him. Draco had been too drunk to remember that he was drunk, and therefore would not know if he engaged in activities involving sodomy.

He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"You prat." he laughed as he got off the bed and walked out of the room, and into his own room, which was right across from Draco's. Draco turned around and looked into the hall that separated the two rooms, and looked at Harry horrified.

"Please tell me that I was the dominant one."

This caused Harry to laugh even more, as he took his pajamas off and put on a pair of jeans. He walked back into Draco's room pulling on a worn out black t-shirt.

"You were drunk!"

Draco stared at him.

"Pissed! Slammed! Ankled! Hammered! Shit-faced! Sozzled! Tanked! Trashed! Sloshed! Smashed! Plastered!" Harry waved his arms around, every time he said a euphemism for more emphasis.

Still a blank look remained on the young Malfoy's face.

"Nothing happened last night, except that you came home drunk, and had a screaming fit where I had to hold you until you passed out."

After this information had been absorbed, Draco shook his head, and buried his face in his hands. Then he pulled the covers from underneath him and pulled them over his head.

"I'm going back to sleep."

Harry couldn't help but laugh again before he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ron, you got both Harry and Draco into this mess, you're going to get them out of it."

"I'm not helping _Malfoy_." he spat.

Ron and Hermione were in the cramped office, sorting through the _Daily Prophet _newspapers for the evening issue. For the past month she had been nagging him about this subject. He felt that he had been justified to act in such a way, and that Harry was wrong.

Pleadingly, she turned around "Ron, Harry is working at a _muggle_ grocery store for the next six months because his best friend-"

"**_EX_**-best friend."

"-over reacted."

He blinked and Hermione could see that Ron truly felt betrayed by Harry's actions, for reasons that she felt that she didn't want to know.

"Just go before the board, and ask them to reduce the sentence a few months. I'm not saying to take the suspension away completely."

"I won't." he said stubbornly.

Hermione sighed.

"If you won't do it for Harry..." she took hold of his hand at this point "...then do it for me."

Ron looked down at their hands. He felt a familiar warm glow surround him as he looked into her brown eyes. He sighed, and tightened his grasp on Hermione's hand. He forced a grin, and nodded his head slightly.

"Alright, 'Mione."

She smiled and gave him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek before she left the room with an armful of the evening issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes, he sighed. He knew that she was using his feelings for her to get him to do this. But he didn't care. It was useless to keep arguing with Hermione over Harry, if there was ever to be another chance between him and her.

* * *

Draco woke up a little after noon. He got up to go to the bathroom, and on the way back to his room he stopped in the middle of the hallway that divide the two rooms. He peered into Harry's room which was very neat, save the pajama pants and top. Making sure that Harry was no where in sight, he walked in and looked around. The room was quite bare, which would also explain why it was so neat. There stood a tall dresser near the only window in the room, and a bed pushed up against the opposite wall. Another dresser with a mirror was dead center of the unoccupied wall. After admiring himself in the mirror, he turned to leave and almost tripped over Harry's pajama pants. He looked down at them with mild curiosity. They were a deep shade of green, and the fabric looked like it was silk. He bent over, picked them up, and held them up against his own body. Deciding that he would be more comfortable wearing clothes meant for sleeping in, he took off his jeans and slipped into Harry's pajama pants.

The pants were a little too big for the slim Malfoy. Though Harry was slim, he was also broader and a little more built than Draco. The pants slid down to his hips and threatened to go lower. Not hearing footsteps in the hallway, he began admiring himself in the mirror again.

'_Damn, I look good in green._'

Harry walked into his room, and held back a gasp. What he was seeing - a shirt less Draco wearing too big pajama pants admiring himself - should not be something that he liked.

"I look so good." Draco whispered to himself, and then smiled.

"Draco.. why're you in my room?"

Draco turned around, and a tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks.

"You can say it Potter, I _know_ I look good." And he grinned.

"Yes, you look lovely."

"So" he said turning back to admiring himself in the mirror "how long have you been staring at my ass?"

"What ass?"

Draco turned around once more and sneered. "You're not getting these back, you know."

"What?" he said with a bit of amusement in his voice "They're two sizes two big."

"Nothing a little shrinkage spell won't take care of." he walked out of the room and into his own.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. I LIKE those pants." he followed Draco into his room.

He quickly climbed into his bed "Too bad. They're mine now." Harry looked at Draco who was staring at him from underneath his covers.

"C'mon Draco, give them back."

"No. I like them too."

"Then get a pair yourself, I want those back."

"Buy yourself another pair. These are mine now." he stuck out his tongue, and covered himself completely with the blanket.

"Draco I have better things to do, than bother you about my pants."

"Then do them instead of arguing with me."

Harry walked over to the blanket and pulled it away to reveal Draco in the fetal position.

"I like them."

"Give 'em back Malfoy."

"You'll have to take them off yourself, because I'm not handing them over."

Without thinking, Harry jumped on the blonde while holding his chest down with one hand, and tried to take the treasured pajama pants off of him.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!"

"Yes you are, I can see the elastic."

"C'mon Harry, I really like them."

"They're MINE."

"I don't care if they're yours - I want them!"

Harry finally succeeded in taking the pajama pants off of Draco and jumped off the bed as quickly as he could. The sight of the milky white skinned blonde donning only his black boxers was another sight that Harry should not have enjoyed immensely. He closed his eyes and counted to 5. He regulated his breathing, then opened his eyes and looked at the silver haired Malfoy. Draco was staring at Harry with amusement.

"Thinking of" and with added dramaticism "**the kiss**?"

"Wh-what?" Harry's bronzed face went red.

Malfoy scoffed "I know you've been thinking about it as much as I have. Wondering if you should be enjoying the memory." Draco got off the bed at this point and stood in front of Harry. "When you leaned in and our lips touched and indulged in '_forbidden pleasure._'" Draco began advancing on Harry, causing him to walk backwards. "Our bodies so close, and our hands roaming all over the other one. I see the way you look at me, Harry. When you first see me in the morning, I catch a glimpse of your feelings for me before they flicker away. That sense of longing to have me again, like you did that night. That you wish to do everything again."

Harry's back was up against the wall. Draco was now so close that their chests touched. All that it would take to close the distance was a little lean in, a simple tilt. Draco conjured up a sprig of mistletoe and held it above his own head.

"C'mon Harry. Ron's not here, and the doors are locked."

Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes and saw that he was serious about everything he said. Both of their heartbeats increased, and their chests brushed up against each other with every intake of breath. Harry dropped the pajama pants, leaned in, and for the second time he kissed Draco. Slightly surprised at his action, it took him only a second to recover and kiss back. Harry's hands started out hesitantly on the back of Draco's neck. As the kiss deepened he felt Draco drop the mistletoe and wrap his skinny arms around his neck. Harry's arms made their way down Malfoy's naked torso, and wrapped themselves about an inch above his boxer elastic. Draco's tongue caressed the roof of Harry's mouth which caused him to give a guttural gasp, and involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Draco, taking this an an invitation, slid his hands down to Harry's waist, and thrust his hips into his. Harry grinded himself into Draco's body, never once breaking the kiss. Both let out a small gasp, and continued with their thrusting and grinding, deepening the kiss with each thrust. Literally, between the force Draco was applying with each thrust, and the wall, Harry thought for sure that he would have bruises on his back. Draco's hands were now busy entangling his fingers in Harry's raven black hair, whilst Harry's hands began to play with Draco's boxer elastic and were lightly touching the skin around the area, giving Draco a slight tickling sensation. Draco broke the kiss and began a series of bites and kisses up and down Harry's neck, never once relenting in his thrusting. Harry's hands were about to go further, and explore more of the sensitive area when they were interrupted by the phone.

"Fuck." Draco muttered into Harry's neck, without ceasing any of his actions.

"Dray.. I have to answer that." he said reluctantly.

"No you don't." He increased his pace.

Harry groaned pleasurably. He didn't want to leave this, but he couldn't let the phone ring. He couldn't chance it being important and him missing it.

"Dr- oh God- Draco." He pushed him off and went to answer the phone.

Draco looked after him as he exited the room. Seconds later, the ringing stopped and he heard Harry's deep voice speaking. He looked down, and momentarily contemplated finishing himself, but didn't. Harry came back a few minutes later, and looked annoyed.

"Leslie's father is in the hospital. They called me in, I have to be in at work at 4."

"Oh." Draco looked a little disappointed. "Well that's 2 hours from now; leaves us lots of time to-"

Harry had already left the room, showing no signs of interest in what they had "lots of time" for.

* * *

It was now 3:30 - half an hour before Harry had to leave. Harry walked into the room, to see Draco lying on the couch with a bag of chips on his chest, watching _Good Will Hunting_, yet again.

"I'm going to be leaving in about 15 minutes. I'm closing tonight, so I won't be home until sometime after midnight."

Draco nodded his head to show that he understood. Harry sat down on the opposite couch watching the movie for the next 15 minutes, and then spoke up.

"If there's anything that you're unsure of how to work, **don't** use it." Nearly all the appliances in the flat were muggle appliances, and Draco's last experience with a toaster was still fresh on Harry's mind. The only thing that Draco knew how to work (sort of) was the phone.

"Noted." he said.

"If you need anything, you know the number."

"Noted." he repeated.

Harry got up to leave and Draco's voice stopped him while his hand was on the door knob.

"What? No kiss good-bye?"

Harry spun around, patches of red appearing in his cheeks.

"Draco.."

"What? I want a kiss good-bye." His eyes were now on Harry, grinning in a way that Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious.

"You're not getting one."

got up, walked over to Harry, and placed his hands around his waist.

"A simple, innocent kiss good-bye." Draco whispered.

"We can't..." Harry trailed off.

"Why? We're already suspended. What else can they do?"

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to block out Draco's logic. He couldn't do this. This was Draco Malfoy. He opened up his eyes and saw Draco still staring at him.

"Closing your eyes won't make me not want a kiss."

Harry's will to resist Draco was growing thin.

"Bye." Harry managed, and apparated out of his arms, leaving Draco quite disappointed.

After turning off the television, Draco walked into the kitchen. He looked at all the appliances and recognized one of them as the toaster.

'_Draco, only BREAD goes into the toaster, nothing else!_'

Draco grimaced as the words came screaming back at him. He found a loaf of bread sitting on the counter and took out two slices. He placed one in each slot, and pushed down the lever. He walked around the kitchen getting the cinnamon and sugar out of the cupboard, and the butter out of the fridge. A minute later, toast popped up and he felt proud of himself. Nothing caught fire this time, and he allowed himself to smile. He took a knife and started to spread butter over the toast, and then sprinkled some sugar and cinnamon over the toast. As he took a bite, he recoiled in horror and spit it out.

"What the-" he managed and looked at the containers that he thought were cinnamon and sugar. The containers were Chili Pepper and Salt.

"ARRRG." Draco ran around trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He gulped down numerous cups of water and even crammed a few pieces of bread into his mouth. After a few minutes, the taste subsided and Draco started to think about Harry.

Draco made up his mind about what to do. He grabbed his jacket and apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry came home from work exhausted. He had almost been fired because he yelled at Maria about not sorting through the stickers, and not making new signs. Maria was his manager, and though they both worked in the same department, she did absolutely nothing useful. It also happened, that he was not very well liked by her.

"_Just because you're a manager doesn't mean you can sit on your ass all day doing nothing!_" he had yelled.

Her response was: "_One more remark like that, and you'll be out of here so fast you won't even know what hit you!_"

He leaned his head up against the wood door, and shook his head. He couldn't wait until this meaningless suspension was over. He couldn't deal with Maria any more. Snape was a more enjoyable colleague than her. And then there was the entire thing with Draco. He sighed at the thought of him. They couldn't continue like this. It had cost them a suspension because they kissed. If it were anything more, it could have cost them their jobs. He decided to ignore all advances from now on, to not look at him anymore. He shook his head, as if to agree with himself, and give himself support in the matter.

"Alohomora." he muttered, and walked in.

He walked into complete darkness.

"Lumos." he whispered.

Whenever he came home from a closing shift, Draco was always still awake watching Star Trek re-runs. Genuinely concerned for both of their safety, he held his wand out in front of him, ready to attack if necessary. Then he noticed a trail of green on the floor. For a minute he though that Draco's late night Star Trek obsession had gotten a bit out of hand. Conjuring up Spock for a duel did not seem unlikely. Half expecting a wounded Vulcan to come running through the room, he bent over and examined the luminous trail. Upon this closer inspection he realized that it was not Vulcan blood, but rather what looked like charmed rose petals to glow a pale green.

Now even more confused, he followed the trail and came to Draco's room. The door was slightly opened which allowed the trail to continue. From the opening he could see faint candle lighting in the room. Convinced that they were not under attack by any Star Trek characters, he lowered his wand.

"Nox." he whispered, and pushed the door open gently.

What he saw next, nothing could have prepared him for. The pale green rose petals had been scattered on the floor surrounding the bed. The bed was covered in silver glowing rose petals, and in the mass of the silver petals, lay a familiar blonde. Draco lay motionless, eyes on Harry. He stared at him with a longing look, but made no motions and gestures. Harry could barely see in the semi-darkness; the only thing that made him realize that Draco was on the bed, was the shock of white-blonde hair. He joined Draco on the bed, and looked into Draco's eyes. Without thinking he ran his fingers through Draco's shimmery, soft hair, and sighed.

'_So much for ignoring advances_.' Harry thought, as he let his hand trail down to Draco's sharp, feminine face, pausing on his lips. He felt Draco's mouth curve into a smile. He made invisible traces down his neck where he felt Draco shudder slightly, and down to his chest where he could feel little muscle tone. He let his hand travel a little further along the young Malfoy's body, and realized that he was naked. A small gasp escaped Draco's lips as Harry's hand slid down the length of Draco's member.

Suddenly feeling over-dressed, Harry took off his work smock, and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could. Draco remained patient and didn't move at all while Harry continued to undress himself. Discarding the clothes on the floor, he moved closer to Draco where they embraced.

"This morning, you were freaking out because you thought we did this." Harry said quietly, afraid to break the comforting silence that surrounded them

Draco shook his head, causing strands of his hair to fall into his face "Things have changed since this morning." he said truthfully.

Harry took his hand and pushed aside the hair that was blocking Draco's face.

"Draco..." he breathed.

Draco only put a finger to Harry's lips, grinning and shaking his head slightly before he kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm preparing to find an angry mob with torches and pitch forks outside my house now, because **1 -** this wasn't a well written chapter, and **2 -** I left the chapter at this point. Oh well. :) I promise though, before I finish this fic, there will be a chapter that includes graphic homo erotica.

On a different note, I actually did what Draco did with the Chili Pepper once. Worst cinnamon toast ever.


End file.
